memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Laurel's Revenge/Prologue
A breach opens and Earth-70 Black Siren emerges from it as she looks around and smirks. Time to hunt Typhuss down and kill him, also kill his wife Kira Earth-70 Laurel says to herself as she starts walking. At Starfleet Command Typhuss is doing his Admiral's log. Admiral's log stardate 5552.4, A normal day at Starfleet Command, its all quiet and calm on Earth and no attacks on the Federation, but around here anything could happen but I hope nothing happens, just a nice, quiet day on Earth. In his office Typhuss is looking at reports from other Starfleet ships that are in different sectors of Federation space, as well as looking at the next year's crop of Starfleet cadet applications as he adds more to his entry. There are more Starfleet cadet applications for Starfleet Academy, we could use more smart people with smart minds and they would become officers in Starfleet, shaping our future. John shows up in his office. Hey man wanna get a drink at the Quantum Café? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him. Sure, one drink Typhuss says as he looks at John. At the Quantum Café Typhuss has three drinks. And you said one drink John says as he looks at him. He looks at John. I forgot, well I should go now Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Hang on now we're Admirals we can be late for meetings man, let's chat I've not seen you of a while are you and Kira all right? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Kira and I are fine Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. That's good man I'm happy for you and Kira you two are living on Bajor and becoming farmers and I don't know if I could ever be a farmer John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I didn't think I would become a farmer, its a peaceful life Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Come on let's get out of here I think my aide is having a nervous breakdown I had to get away from her she's like Felicity very unsure of herself John says he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at John as they leave. In the back alleyway Earth-70 Laurel is watching them leave the Quantum Café as she smirks. Time to follow him Earth-70 Laurel says to herself. She follows them. Earth-70 Laurel follows them without them noticing her as she stays quiet. Damn it why don't you go away you worthless man Earth-70 Laurel says quietly to herself as she's watching both John and Typhuss walk. Typhuss looks at John. So your aide dosen't like it when you are away fron her Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Yeah it makes Ezri jealous John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles. I don't have that problem with my aide, because Colonel Mackenzie is my aide Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Lucky John says as he looks at him. Typhuss laughs. Luck had nothing to do with it, I assigned Sarah as my aide Typhuss says as he looks at John. John stops as Typhuss is curious as to why he stopped. Why did you stop John, what's wrong Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks around him. I thought I heard something must be just my old age getting to me John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss and John walk back to Starfleet Command. Come on, we are going to be late Typhuss says as he looks at John. John follows him as Earth-70 Laurel smirks and has a holographic map of Starfleet Command. I will just have to kill Typhuss at Starfleet Command Earth-70 Laurel says as she follows them.